Fortune Cookies
by Cleo Baby Panda
Summary: Fortune Cookies. Buka isinya dan lihat keberuntunganmu! *kayak gini ya? . .
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Fortune Cookies

Author : Cleo Baby Panda

Length : 1 of ?

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, yang lain muncul sesuai alur cerita

Pair : Taoris

Genre : Romance, High School Love, Food #slap

Summary : Fortune Cookies. Buka isinya dan lihat keberuntunganmu. (kayak gini ya? ._.)

Disclaimer : TaoRis, KaiSoo milik Tuhan, SM dan Ortu mereka. Cleo cuma minjem nama doang nyan~

Nyan~ This is my 2nd ff ^^ Hope you like it ^^ Terinspirasi dari lagu JKT48 – Koisuru Fortune Cookies #ngek =="

I need your RCL, no Silent Reader and bash, okay? ^^

Warning! BoyxBoy, typo, ff gak seru bin abal, dll.

Read Please ^^

"Hwee, aku terlambat!" teriak seorang namja imut bermata panda sambil memakai sepatunya.

Tao, namja imut bermata panda itu segera berlari dengan mulut bersumpal roti bakar menuju sekolahnya, Pearl High School (nama SMAnya jelek ya? #abaikan -_-)

"Aish, 10 menit lagi. Eottohkae?" gumam Tao sambil terus berlari. Hingga dia sampai di belokan jalan dan….

Brakkk! (suara keserempet gini ya? Bener kan? ._.)

"Awhh! Appo!" Tao berteriak kesakitan. Pasalnya, Tao keserempet sepeda motor. Pengendara yang menyerempet Tao turun dari motornya. Dan membuka helmnya. Terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan sorot matanya yang tajam seperti elang melihat ke arah Tao dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Gwenchana?" tanya pengendara itu. Seketika Tao mendongak, dan terpana dengan mata pandanya yang berkilauan(?) *-*

"Eh? Kris sunbae?" Tao terdiam, terpesona dengan wajah Kris -si pengendara- lalu seketika menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Ne, Gwenchana," Tao mencoba berdiri dari posisi tidak elitnya, tapi kemudian dia langsung berteriak. "Awhh! Kaki ku!" pekiknya sambil memegang kakinya yang terluka akibat keserempet tadi.

"Ah. Mianhae. Sini, aku bantu," lalu Kris membantu Tao berdiri.

"Um, gomawo, sunbae," sahut Tao.

"Naiklah," kata Kris.

"Eh? Naik kemana?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya. (polosnya~ *-*)

"Naik ke motorku, nanti terlambat," Kris menaikkan Tao ke jok belakang motornya.

"Pegangan, aku akan ngebut," Kris mulai menjalankan motornya, reflek Tao memeluk pinggang Kris erat.

SkipTime

"Kita sampai," kata Kris sambil turun dari motornya, dan segera menggendong Tao ala Bridal Style.

"E-eh? Sunbae?" Tao hanya bisa melongo di gendong Kris.

"Sudahlah, kakimu masih sakit kan? Biar ku bawa kau ke ruang kesehatan," sahut Kris terus menggendong Tao, tidak memperdulikan jeritan histeris dari para yeoja maupun uke -para fans Kris- yang melihat mereka. Sedangkan Tao, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus di dada bidang Kris.

Mereka pun masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Lalu Kris membaringkan Tao di sebuah kasur putih. Kris duduk di samping kasur, membiarkan perawat sekolah mengobati kaki Tao. Tao hanya diam, sesekali meringis saat perawat meneteskan obat merah ke luka di kakinya.

"Mianhae," kata Kris, memecah kesunyian di ruang itu. Tao melihat wajah Kris yang merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana, sunbae. Cuma luka kecil kok ^^," jawab Tao sambil tersenyum. Kris balik menatap Tao, ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Kau istirahat saja dulu di sini," Kris lalu berdiri, dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Tao dengan kakinya yang di balut perban.

Skip Time

Tao akhirnya masuk ke kelas saat jam istirahat. Di kelas, ia langsung di sambut berbagai macam pertanyaan dari teman-temannya.

"Tao-er, waeyo? Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo, namja manis dengan mata kelereng (di tabok umma D.O), yang merupakan sahabat Tao.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Tao sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Kris sunbae kan?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo sontak membuat Tao membulatkan matanya sampai matanya lebih bulat dari mata Kyungsoo *slap

"Yak! Jangan asal menyimpulkan eoh! Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Kris sunbae!" teriak Tao hingga membuat teman-temannya reflek menutup kedua telinganya.

"Lalu tadi kenapa kau di gendong olehnya?" tanya Baekhyun, seorang namja imut dengan eyeliner di matanya. Tao mendesah pelan, lalu menarik bagian bawah celananya hingga terlihat kakinya yang di balut perban.

"Eh? Kenapa kakimu di perban?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ini karena di serempet Kris sunbae. Dia tidak sengaja menyerempetku, sampai kaki ku terluka seperti ini, tapi dia bertanggung jawab kok, hihi," cerita Tao yang di tutup dengan sebuah cengiran. Sedang teman-temannya hanya membulatkan mulutnya sambil berkata 'Oh' layaknya paduan suara soak #plak

Skip Time

Teng… teng… (backsound lonceng gagal -o-)

"Kyungsoo, mian. Hari ini kau pulang sendiri lagi," kata Tao dengan muka bersalah pada Kyungsoo.

"Rapat Osis lagi, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membereskan alat sekolahnya ke dalam tas.

"Nde, kami (osis) harus menyiapkan festival sekolah,"

"Gwenchana, lagi pula aku ada janji dengan Jongin," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Jeongmal? Woah, ada kemajuan dengan Jongin eoh?" tanya Tao menggoda sahabatnya itu. Yang di tanya hanya mengangguk dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah, keep try that! Arraseo?" lanjut Tao menyemangati Kyungsoo.

"Um, gomawo. Oh ya, ini untukmu," Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah kue berbentuk hati kepada Tao.

"Eh? Ini kue apa?" Tao menerima kue itu, lalu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ini Fortune Cookies, kue keberuntungan. Makan dulu, lalu baca isi kertas berupa ramalan di dalam kue itu," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Oh, gomawo Kyungie."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ne. Annyeong," lambai Kyungsoo sambil keluar kelas. Tao membalas lambaiannya.

"Um, aku lapar. Ku coba saja ah kuenya," Tao lalu memakan kue pemberian Kyungsoo, lalu membaca ramalan yang ada pada kertas di dalam kue itu.

"M-Mwo?!"

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Fortune Cookies

Author : Cleo Baby Panda

Length : 2 of ?

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Baekhyun, yang lain muncul sesuai alur cerita

Pair : Taoris, Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, High School Love, Food #slap

Summary : Fortune Cookies. Buka isinya dan lihat keberuntunganmu. (kayak gini ya? ._.)

Disclaimer : TaoRis, KaiSoo milik Tuhan, SM dan Ortu mereka. Aku cuma minjem nama doang nyan~

Nyan~ This is my 2nd ff ^^ Hope you like it ^^ Terinspirasi dari lagu JKT48 – Koisuru Fortune Cookies #ngek =="

I need your RCL, no Silent Reader and bash, okay? ^^

Thanks banget yang dah RCL, walaupun masih dikit yang RCL. Maklum, ngepost tengah malam, mana masih pemula lagi.

Buat siders, moga kalian dapet balasan yang setimpal aja deh *author jahat

Warning! BoyxBoy, typo, ff gak seru bin abal, dll.

Read Please ^^

"M-mwo?! A-apa maksud ramalan ini?" Tao terus membaca isi ramalan itu. Mengabaikan si namja bereyeliner, Baekhyun -yang entah sejak kapan- berdiri di sampingnya dengan raut muka orang tidak sabaran.

"Yak! Tao, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ eoh?" bentak Baekhyun, namun dengan nada yang lembut (readers bingung? Author pun bingung ._.)

"E-eh? Mian. Kajja, kita ke ruang OSIS," Tao tersadar dari kefokusannya pada ramalan itu, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan dan pergi ke ruang OSIS.

Di ruang OSIS...

"Baik, sambil menunggu Ketua dan Wakil Ketua datang, masing-masing dari kalian mengeluarkan catatan laporan masing-masing," titah Baekhyun selaku sekretaris osis.

Masing-masing anggota yang berada di ruang osis mengeluarkan catatan laporan masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Tao dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan catatan laporan masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian, Tao membongkar isi tasnya, hingga mejanya terlihat berserakan. Raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Tao pun menghamburkan barang yang ada di mejanya, bahkan ada beberapa barangnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Waeyo Tao?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Laporan keuanganku tidak ada. Eottohkae?!"

"Mwo?! Yak, bagaimana bisa tidak ada eoh? Bagaimana kita bisa tau jumlah kas kita, bagaimana kita bisa tau berapa uang yang di perlukan untuk festival nanti eoh?! Aishh," Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya, pusing memikirkan laporan kas Tao yang hilang.

"Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah," Tao menunduk, merasa bersalah karena buku laporannya yang hilang.

"Mencari ini, heum?"

Pukk! Sebuah buku tergeletak(?) di meja Tao. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya, membuatnya melihat namja tampan tiang listrik (author dijewer trio tiang listrik) yang meletakkan buku di depan Tao.

"Kris sunbae?" pekik Tao dan Bakhyun bersamaan, sedang yang di sebut namanya hanya tersenyum, membuat pipi Tao dan Baekhyun memerah karena senyumnya yang menawan itu (author lebay *abaikan)

"Ini bukumu kan, Tao? Aku menemukannya saat kau tak sengaja kutabrak tadi pagi,"

"Nde, gomawo Kris sunbae," jawab Tao.

Rapat Osis lalu di mulai.

Skip Time

"Jadi, pada acara puncak, masing-masing kelas akan melakukan pentas dengan mewakili berbagai negara. Sehingga tiap kelas jadi ikut memeriahkan festival. Dan para pengurus osis juga bisa berpartisipasi dengan kelas masing-masing," Chen, selaku penyusun acara, menjelaskan susunan acara.

"Oke, rapat hari ini cukup sampai di sini, terimakasih semuanya, sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya," Kris, si Ketua Osis, mengakhiri rapat itu. Para anggota pun mengemasi barangnya. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang mengemasi barangnya, namun dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

PUK

"Apa aku harus menyebut ini kesialan yang menimbulkan keberuntungan, atau ini salah satu strategimu untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kris sunbae, Zi Tao?" gumam Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu Tao.

"E-eh?"

"Nothing, Tao-ah. Yang jelas, kita bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan hati Kris sunbae. Arraseo?" Tao hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun pun pergi, meninggalkan Tao yang sepertinya baru paham akan keberuntungan dari Fortune Cookies.

'Di balik kesialan akan ada keberuntungan untuk membantumu mendapatkan pujaan hatimu'

TBC

Bingung mau ngomong apa. Yang jelas, aku bakalan lama updatenya, soalnya aku sekolah di SMK Analis Kesehatan, jadi agak sibuk ma tugas sekolah. Mian ya *bow

Oke dah, just that from me. Bye nyan~


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Fortune Cookies

Author : Cleo Baby Panda

Length : 3 of ?

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Baekhyun, yang lain muncul sesuai alur cerita

Pair : Taoris, Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, High School Love, Food #slap

Summary : Fortune Cookies. Buka isinya dan lihat keberuntunganmu. (kayak gini ya? ._.)

Disclaimer : TaoRis, KaiSoo milik Tuhan, SM dan Ortu mereka. Aku cuma minjem nama doang nyan~

Nyan~ This is my 2nd ff ^^ Hope you like it ^^ Terinspirasi dari lagu JKT48 – Koisuru Fortune Cookies #ngek =="

I need your RCL, no Silent Reader and bash, okay ^^

Warning! BoyxBoy, typo, ff gak seru bin abal, dll.

Yang gak suka 48Family mending gak usah baca, daripada ntar di bash, trus ada yang ngomen "aku gak suka AKB48 bla bla bla…."

Read Please ^^

_"Nothing, Tao-ah. Yang jelas, kita bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan hati Kris sunbae. Arraseo?" Tao hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun pun pergi, meninggalkan Tao yang sepertinya baru paham akan keberuntungan dari Fortune Cookies._

_'Di balik kesialan akan ada keberuntungan untuk membantumu mendapatkan pujaan hatimu'_

.

.

"Apa aku harus menyebut ini kesialan yang menimbulkan keberuntungan, atau ini salah satu strategimu untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kris sunbae, Zi Tao?" Kata-kata Baekhyun terus terngiang di benak Tao. Ia berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Terus memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun.

Sampai di rumah, Tao langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia lalu berbaring, dengan senyum kecil terhias di bibirnya.

"Semoga besok lebih baik," gumamnya, hingga ia pun terlelap.

Keesokan harinya….

"Jadi, sudah diputuskan, kalau kelas kita akan menggunakan lagu negara Jepang sebagai tema kelas kita saat pentas. Ada saran kita akan mementaskan apa?" Luhan, sebagai ketua kelas di kelas Tao, memulai diskusi membahas pentas. (doh, Luhan gege jadi ketua kelas, kyaa! *oke abaikan +_+)

"Bagaimana kalau dari AKB48?" saran Xiumin.

"AKB48. Catat, Sehun," perintah Luhan pada Sehun, wakil ketua kelas. "Apa ada saran yang lain?" lanjutnya.

"AKB48? Bagaimana kalau River?" usul Joonmyun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Waktu kita tidak banyak, Joonmyun-ah. Sedangkan lagu River sangat sulit dan perlu waktu sedikit lama. Yang lain?"

"Uza?"

"Sama saja dengan River."

"Heavy Rotation?" usul Xiumin lagi.

"Kau punya berapa stik mikrofon, Xiumin?" Luhan tanya balik.

Sementara itu, Tao dan Kyungsoo sedang asik bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin saat Kris menemukan buku Tao.

"Begitukah? Woah, bagus sekali Tao," kata Kyungsoo semangat setelah Tao selesai bercerita, sambil memakan kue fortune cookies.

"Ya, dan aku merasa sangat beruntung Kyungsoo. Ramalan fortune cookies itu tepat sekali. Kyaa!" Tao berteriak seperti seorang fangirl sampai terdengar di kelas, membuat perhatian semua siswa teralihkan dari menonton Luhan di depan kelas ke Tao dan Kyungsoo. Luhan pun melihat fortune cookies yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-sshi," panggil Luhan.

"I-iya, Luhan," sahut Kyungsoo gugup.

"Itu yang kau makan, fortune cookies kan?" tanya Luhan.

"I-iya, waeyo?"

"Baik, aku mengusulkan lagu AKB48 – Koisuru Fortune Cookies. Ada pertanyaan atau lainnya?" kata Luhan.

"Kenapa Fortune Cookies? Itu bukannya terlalu simple?" Sehun yang berdiri di samping Luhan, bertanya.

"Mau lagu apalagi Sehun? Waktu kita tidak lama lagi. Lagipula lagu ini bisa mengajak orang untuk menari bersama," jawab Luhan.

"Jadi, apa kalian setuju?" tanya Luhan. Semua siswa mengangguk setuju.

"Dan aku memutuskan bahwa Tao menjadi centernya," kata Luhan lagi.

"M-mwo?! Kenapa aku, Luhan?!" sanggah Tao.

"Karena ku rasa kemampuan dancemu sangat bagus. Lagipula, ini hukuman dariku karena kau berteriak hingga mengganggu kegiatan kelas," jawab Luhan santai.

"Dan kau, Kyungsoo. Karena sudah makan saat jam pelajaran, apalagi di kelas, kau ku posisikan di samping Tao," lanjut Luhan. Tao dan Kyungsoo hanya diam, keputusan Luhan selalu tak bisa di bantah *poor Tao n Kyungsoo '~'

"Baik, ada yang mau mengusulkan diri? Paling lambat lusa," kata Luhan.

"Aku ikut, Luhan-ah," Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya.

Beberapa siswa lain pun mulai mengajukan dirinya.

Skip Time

Bel istirahat akhirnya, waktu bagi para siswa mengisi perut dan otak mereka dengan nutrisi yang tidak sehat *dor

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau masih punya fortune cookies?" tanya Tao.

"Ada, satu. Ambillah," jawab Kyungsoo sambil member satu fortune cookie pada Tao.

"Gomawo, Kyungsoo," Tao pun lalu memakan kue tersebut. Saat kue habis, Tao pun membuka kertas ramalannya. Namun belum sempat Tao membaca isinya, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil kertasnya.

"Yak! Kyungsoo, kembalikan! Palli!" Tao terus berusaha merebut kembali kertas ramalan itu, tapi Kyungsoo dengan senyum evilnya -yang gagal- selalu bisa menghindar dari terkaman(?) panda Tao.

"Shireoyo~! Wek~!" sahut Kyungsoo sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Tao pun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kyungsoo yang melihat Tao hanya terkekeh, lalu membaca isi ramalannya. Seketika ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah dari yang tadinya berwajah evil -gagal- menjadi ekspresi syok.

"Apa isi ramalannya, Kyungsoo?" tanya Tao.

"A-ani, Tao. Itu rahasia, hehe," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aish, jinjja. Ya sudahlah, toh nanti aku pasti akan melihat ramalannya. Kajja, kita ke kantin," ajak Tao sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar kelas.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun hanya diam di bangkunya melihat Tao dan Kyungsoo, geleng-geleng kepala pelan, lalu kembali melakukan tugasnya sebagai sekretaris osis.

Skip Time

"Kyungsoo, kau pulang saja duluan, aku ada rapat osis lagi," kata Tao sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Baiklah, Tao. Oh ya, ini kertas ramalannya tadi," Kyungsoo pun memberikan kertas ramalan itu pada Tao. Tao lalu menyimpannya di kantong bajunya.

"Dasar. Ya sudahlah, aku ke ruang osis dulu. Bye," Tao pun pergi ke ruang osis, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Di koridor menuju ruang osis, Tao berjalan sendirian menuju ruang osis. Sebenarnya tadi setelah Kyungsoo memberikan kertas ramalan itu Tao ingin sekali membuka, tapi entah apa yang di pikirkannya sampai lupa membukanya. Saat hendak masuk ke ruang osis, siluet matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang menyayat hatinya. Tao melihat Kris dan Baekhyun dengan posisi yang err… Kris hampir mencium Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di atas meja dengan tubuhnya yang mencondong ke belakang, kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh atau apalah.

Tao pun mundur, menjauh dari pintu. Tubuhnya bersandar pada tembok. Ia pun membuka kertas ramalannya.

"Perasaanmu pada orang yang kau sukai akan di uji hari ini. Entah apa hatimu akan kuat atau tidak saat melihatnya."

'Begitukah? Itu sebabnya ekspresi Kyungsoo tadi berubah?' batin Tao

T. B. C.

Mian ya kalo yang ini gak menarik, soalnya ni otak dah rusak kayanya.

Itu, yang di kertas ramalan itu, beneran imajinasi doang, tau dah kalo di fortune cookie yang asli ada ramalan kayak gitu atau gak.

Terakhir, ntar post lanjutannya bisa lebih lama lagi, soalnya mau focus sekolah, tugas bejibun weh, mana nilai semester kemarin menurun dari tahun lalu *curhat T_T

Trus juga mau nulis ff HanBaek yang udah aku janjiin ma noona Zhi, judulnya "Iiwake Maybe" artinya, "Mungkin, Aku Salah" *adanya di fb, gak disini

Harap sabar ya readers, fortune cookies kira-kira 2 part lagi tamat kok ^^


End file.
